the stubid people saw it first
by HMDangel
Summary: ash and misty start discussing the people that keep saying their a couple only to find something out.. bad summary first story. oneshot pokeshipping aaml hope you like it :D


**_Elise: i did it i did it_**

**_Brock: what did you do?_**

**_Elise: i finally finished my first typed story!_**

**_Brock: your so lazy_**

**_Elise what!? but i said i finished it!_**

**_Brock: you started it to months ago._**

**_Elise: just say the disclaimer  
_**

**_Brock: this lazy girl does not own anyone or anything that has to do with pokemon_**

**_Elise: thank Brock i love you_**

**_Brock: you do!?_**

_**Elise: no**_

**ALL THE STUPID PEOPLE SAW IT FIRST**

"so what dose that make it 50 people pairing use together" ash said slumping into the couch. Him and misty had just got back from a trip to the docks to see of there friend dawn that was returning to sino.

"make that 57 since the end of the Orange islands. " she responded resting in the seat next to him. he looked at her in surprise. "I've been counting..."

"since when were there that many people."

"ash I'm surprised you even noticed it the first place" the red head snickered.

"hey I'm not that dense am i pikachu?" he turned to see his companion starting to climb the stairs

"_don't make me answer that"_ the yellow mouse continued up the stairs leaving its master in a sad state and misty laughing hysterically.

"who started that in the first place!" ash started to take off his shoes.

"i think it was my sisters" misty thought back to the first time her family ever met ash.

"i thought it was team rocket. you know in the blimp thing" ash stated, putting his feet up on the coffee table. misty did the same. "anyway nether have been right often"

"ya why believe it if the idiots saw it first." they sat there silently, with smiles on there faces liking the fact that they didn't have to worry about them being right. i mean misty would never like ash. and ash would never love misty. Right?

ash broke the silence. "but didn't that melody girl pair us together."

"melody was stupid too!" remembering how much she hated her.

"right and so was that gym leader Danny"

that made misty a little uneasy. she know he was smart but there was noway Danny was right about ash caring for her. "wwhat about nurse joy..." Her voice was starting to get a little shaky.

ash started to get nerves too. "and my moms brought it up a couple of times."

"and Brock"

"and Tracy"

"and prof. oak"

"and may, dawn, max, and Paul"

"and a couple of other scientists"

"there's no way their right. the idiots saw it first." misty almost screamed

"their not?i-i mean of course not. never in a million years." ash said making sure he said the right thing.

"i mean the only ones that would know we liked each other is us Right!? plus for them to see that we liked each other we would have to carry a billboard that said it!" misty exclaimed really getting into here speech.

"mist!" ash said standing up.

"what is it ash!"misty jumped up with him still really over exited, not noticing ash's red face.

"what if we do like each other" misty looked at him in surprise."n-not that we do or anything but if we did would that be OK to make them right."

misty started to turn red to. "i think if they were right they deserve to know it... but we're not idiots so we would have noticed it before."

"but if its the idiots that found out first then wouldn't we be a couple of the last to known" misty looked surprised again."what!"

"that actually made some sense..."

"thank you mist." ash was now very proud of himself. "there is a way to find out.."

"hows that ash"

"we could do an experiment. i mean that's what smart people do. right?"

Brock had gotten separated from ash, misty, and pikachu at the docks as he had almost got on a ship to hoen following this beautiful girl around. luckily (but not for him) she smacked him off the boat before it set sail. nothing could prepare him for what he say when he walked though that door. there on the couch ash was on top of misty. and they we're making out.

"OMG!!

misty pushed ash off. she was beat red "i-its not what it looks-" ash cut her off with a quick kiss on the check.

He whispered seductively in her ear so Brock couldn't hear."i think the experiment come out positive" if it was even possible misty turned even redder but giggled a little.

" i know it! i can't believe it finally happened.and i was one of the first to spot it!" Brock said jumping up and down.

later that night misty whispered to ash. "i guess Brock isn't as smart as i thought ."

_**i hoped you liked it. i do have better stories but i am lazy and i don't like to type them so i thought i would try to right a quick one shot. to bad it wasn't so quick. tell me what you think:D**_

Elise


End file.
